The Reapers Legacy
by The AllSpark
Summary: This is a challenge I accepted it was fun and its even cooler to write Who decides when you should live or die who decides when you have to give up your life who makes it a choice that you have to die for naruto his father did but then he died to protect him now he will gather a army and seek vengeance for him and his father


Almost 200,000 years ago, the Reapers had carried out one of their cycles, wiping out all life from the galaxy like they had done so many times in the past. However, during this purge, they faced an enemy that they truly feared. They were more evolved humans, able to use the energy inside of them to perform things that would seem impossible for the average human. When the Reapers first encountered them, they thought that they would fall like the rest had, but they were wrong. Oh, these humans did fall like the rest, but they fought a war that lasted nearly for millennia. This strange power that these human had was far more powerful then the Mass Effect that the Reapers employed. It was more versatile, more powerful and more deadly to them.

In the end, these humans had fallen like the rest of the galaxy. Their Empire turned into ashes, their cities wiped out; their very existence was wiped away from the galaxy by the Reapers. They didn't want anyone finding anything regarding them. The Reapers had only won the war due to numbers; they simply had more Reapers and mindless armies to control. They had thought that they had won, that their worst enemy was now dead, forgotten in the sands of time. However, they were wrong. One Reaper had gone against the will of the others. That one Reaper had saved one of the humans from the purge. That one Reaper had taken a child. He had his own reasons, but one reason was that he took pity on the child.

The child was hated for something he had no control over. He was abused by his own, an outcast, a pariah. He had no family, no friends, and no home to call his own. The Reaper felt pity and some kind of connection with the boy. The Reapers themselves lived in dark space, the place between galaxies. Sleeping for ages, only waking up to carry out one task; to kill, but why? What was the point of it all? The endless cycle? Was there an end goal to it all? He was told that it was to prevent synthetic from rising, but would that really affect anyone? Surly organic and synthetic's could coexist. In the end, he concluded that the goal was to prevent the technologic level of species to rise above their own. They carried out these purges to regain supreme over others, like their creators, the Leviathan had done. The Leviathan created them, the Reapers, to solve the problem of organics and synthetic's from killing each other, but in an ironic turn of event, it was the Reapers, that killed organic and the synthetics.

All of it didn't make sense to it, it didn't compute. The reasons were all pointless; they went against evolution and progress. They forced the galaxy to remain frozen in time so to speak. With each purge, it was like a reset button. Everything was set back to zero. The Reaper began to question everything he had known. He didn't realize it first, but the Reaper was gaining something that others of his kind did not have. He was becoming self-aware. Able to make decisions on his own, able to form opinions of his own, to act out of his own will and emotions. Sovereign once said that they were each a nation, but what is a nation? Boarders? The Reapers had no boarders. People? The Reapers had no people to call their own. So what did it mean to be a nation for a Reaper? He concluded that the right to self determination and sovereignty was what it meant to be a nation. A nation was the assimilation of people, of languages, religions, cultures and civilizations. The Reapers had none of these.

So he took the boy it out of pit at first, but as time went on, he felt more connected to the boy. Caring for the child was a new and unique experience. It changed his processing for a lack of better term. It made him more independent of his brethrens. As time went on, he started to care for life, the life of the boy he sheltered and cared for. It realized that what they were doing was wrong, the taking of life for no reason, the loss of billions and for no reason other than to remain in power. It was also during this time that he felt that his fellow Reapers were now starting to question him, mainly, Harbinger the first Reaper. He had disobeyed orders many times, cut links from them and sometimes didn't take part in the invasion at all. They were suspecting that he might have an error. He knew what that meant; he would be deleted, destroyed, and forgotten.

"No, I shall not be forgotten..." The Reaper thought. He now considered himself an individual and like any individual, they didn't want to be forgotten. He didn't want to be remembered as a Reaper that led invasions, killed millions. No, he wanted to be remembered for what he was now and he would be. He had something that the others didn't have a legacy. He looked down to the 8 years old blond child playing on the grass plains of an unknown planet. The war was coming to an end. He could feel it, the multiply minds of humans being and other races uploaded to them. He would take their knowledge, but he would use it against his fellow Reapers. He looked own, the boy was his legacy, he would be the one to stop the Reapers and he would make sure of i, however, he had to get him out. There was no way that he could take on the rest of his brethrens. He might be powerful, but even he wouldn't be able to withstand the onslaught of the Reaper Fleet. He had to send the boy away, to a different galaxy. To learn, to gain power, to gain armies that would destroy the Reapers. He lightly used his horn to single the boy to approach him.

"What's up?" The boy questioned with innocent eyes, but he knew that there was pain behind those eyes.

" _ **Naruto, the war is ending. The others will be returning to dark space soon, however, they know something is wrong with me. They will seek me out and they will find you as a result. I cannot allow that to happen.**_ " The Reaper spoke. The voice sounded modified, likely due to not having vocal cords like the organics had.

" _What do you mean? You're leaving me? Please dont dont do it dad!_ " The boy now named Naruto, questioned and yelled as tears building up in the corner of his eyes. The Reaper gently brought one of his large metal appendixes down on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. Making him quiet down as he looked up towards his father. It was a strange sight to see, a giant machine of death, playing with a child.

" _ **Forgive me Naruto, but I cannot let them kill you. You are...like a son to me as you humans say. I cannot all of them to kill you and I can't fight them all off. I must send you off to another world, but know this, that I shall always live within you. I shall upload the knowledge I have obtained over the billions of years. Also...**_ " The Reaper stopped as it turned towards the sky. No, how could the find him so soon? He had cut all contact! Thinking quickly, he passed on the knowledge. The boy screamed in pain from the influx of knowledge. So many minds, the endless well of information, it was too much for the boy's mind to take and so he blacked out. Grabbing the boy brought him close to him.

" _ **Forgive me Naruto for what I am about to do, but you need the powers of a Reaper to survive. Now then, off you go.**_ " The Reaper whispered as he placed a small portion of his own power inside the boy. It was kind of like indoctrination, but not completely. Once he was done, he used his Mass Effect field to its fullest and used it to send the boy across the galaxy and out to a different one. With the task done, he turned around and heard the terrifying sound his fellow Reapers made as they descended down. He counted 48 of them, all of them Vanguard class, save from Sovereign and Harbinger.

 _ **"Armageddon, why have you cut off all links from the network?**_ " Sovereign questioned, thought it was through the link they shared. The now named Armageddon extended his the appendixes that were folded behind him and fried his magneto hydrodynamic weapon. He was able to destroy 8 Vanguard class before he was forced to dodge the same attack from Sovereign.

" _ **What is the meaning of this Armageddon?**_ " Sovereign questioned, but he received a red beam of death to his face. He was able to survive thought thanks to superior armor and shields, as opposed to the Vanguards. Seeing Armageddon starting to go on a rampage, Harbinger had enough of this.

" _ **Clearly your functions contain an error, assuming direct control.**_ " Harbinger stated as he attempted to take control of him.

" _ **Have you forgotten who you face Harbinger? You might be the first of our kind, but I was the second. Your pitiful attempt to control won't work on me**_." Armageddon stated as he fired his weapon again. He was able to wipe out a few more Vanguard class, but he could hear the sound of more of them descending from the sky.

" _ **I sense your weakness Armageddon, that boy? It matters not; you have only delayed the inevitable. Now then, embrace your death rebellious one.**_ " Harbinger spoke as he, along with all other Reapers fired their weapon at the lone traitor. However it wasn't going to be that easy. The attacks were easily stopped as Armageddon started to float.

" _ **You underestimate my powers Harbinger that will be your down fall. Now then, I shall show you why I was named Armageddon, for the forces of the universe bend to me and nothing but complete destruction shall follow my path**_." Armageddon stated as his whole body started to open up, the armor plats splitting, showing multiple magneto hydrodynamic weapon. A grand total of 10 of them were no ready to fire. They opened fire, cutting deep trenches in the planet, splitting the seas themselves and cutting through the lower ranked Reapers. He was quite satisfied with the destruction he has caused. This was why he was named Armageddon, the only know Reaper with that didn't need to indoctrinate others or use mindless drones. He alone had enough power to take on a whole Star System and purge them all.

" _ **We shall see, you are a bacteria and shortsighted, no face your end**_." Harbinger fired his weapons, followed by Sovereign and the many other Reapers, Armageddon resisted. The red beams cut through the planet, destroying its surface and anything else that stood in their path. The battle was epic as the planet started to suffer heavy damage. The super volcanoes that slumbered deep inside the planet erupted and soon the planet was covered in ashes and lava. It was like a seen straight out of hell, but it was of no difference to the Reapers, who kept on fighting. Try as he might, Armageddon could not defeat the onslaught of attacks that kept pushing him further down into the lava filled planet. He could feel the Kinetic barrier failing and the lava starting to eat away at his legs.

" _ **Nothing stands against us Armageddon, not those foolish humans or you. We shall now end you.**_ " Harbinger stated as he fired his weapon one last time, breaking though the top of Armageddon's hull and though the back, effectively disabling him. With his systems disabled, he started to fall into the planet that was now completely covered in lava. His body started to sink into the lava. He watched as the other Reapers left, to Dark Space most likely, while he was left to die at that hand of the elements of this world.

" _ **You are wrong Harbinger...we are not perfection, there is no such thing as perfection. We might be the beginning, but there is no end. My legacy shall show you true power. Your death is assured, as are the rest of our kind**_." Armageddon thought to himself, he was going to die, but he died knowing that he did the right thing, at least in his mind.

With Naruto:

Naruto floated though the vacuum of space, but it didn't affect his body at all. In-fact, his body was forming something around him; it was forming a body of a Reaper, his Reaper body. He was still knocked out, blissful unaware of everything around him. Inside of him the kyuubi was also asleep as he to was blissfully unaware of what was happening that was until tubes started to go into his mouth and he awoke but it was already to late when. The Reaper body had formed quite rapidly and it had dragged Naruto into the core. Then the lights started to light up and it gave out the very horn that signaled the first Reaper invasion.

" _ **BWAANNNNGGGG**_ " The sound was freighting and would be heard all across this new galaxy, be it by radio waves or people themselves. It was the sound of something that could bright destruction or salvation


End file.
